


things you said with the tv on mute

by pensiveVisionary (hamburr)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, ok look we all need to make the girls in love tag a thing, since there's a boys in love tag but not a girls in love tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/pseuds/pensiveVisionary
Summary: A tiny little fluffy thing from a tumblr prompt!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isisanubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisanubis/gifts).



“Why do they play the same stupid commercial every time? Don’t they know that makes me never want to buy their terrible product anyway?”

Eliza laughs and mutes the TV. “Is that any better?”

“No.”

Eliza kisses Maria’s cheek. “What about that?”

“Maybe a _little_ …”

Eliza pulls Maria in close and kisses her. Maria giggles and grabs Eliza by the waist, tickles her ribs until Eliza is laughing, helpless under Maria’s hands, and Maria is laughing too.

They settle against each other eventually, Maria lying on top of Eliza, her head on Eliza’s chest.

“I can hear your heartbeat,” Maria whispers over the quiet in the room. “It’s fast.”

“Yes, because you just tickled me into submission!”

“Mm,” says Maria. “Whatever.” She closes her eyes, is quiet for a moment. “I love you so much, Eliza.”

“I love you too,” Eliza says, and Maria tips her head up to kiss Eliza.

By the time they remember the TV, their show has long since ended, and so they just give up and turn it off, opt to go cuddle in bed instead.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [@hambrr](http://hambrr.tumblr.com/)


End file.
